Una Locura de Amor en las Vegas
by Ashley.Rose.Granger
Summary: Bella estaba a punto de casarse pero una decisión de Jacob cancela sus planes, sus amigas la convencen de viajar, ¿quien diría que su destino se iba a cruzar con un Edward desempleado nada mas ni nada menos que…En las Vegas?...Todos humanos ExB AxJ ExR
1. Chapter 1

Hola! bueno aquí traigo mi segunda publicación en esta Pág., nuevamente llego con Romance xD debo agregar que esta historia esta inspirada en la película que lleva el mismo nombre, obviamente la adapte y le hice algunos cambios a la trama en si...espero que les guste :)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que reconocen son exclusiva propiedad de **Stephenie Meyer**, mi intención es solamente divertirme y dejar fluir mi creatividad en un par de líneas :)

**Una locura de amor en las vegas**

**Capitulo 1:**

~~~~~~ · Bella · ~~~~~~

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 23 años, vivo en New York, tengo un título como maestra de literatura que casualmente no ejerzo y definitivamente este es el peor día de mi vida ¿y saben por qué? Bueno comienzo por el principio, resulta que estaba en mi trabajo que por cierto no me gusta para nada... trabajo en una empresa, específicamente soy secretaria y mi jefe es un antipático, como iba diciendo estaba en mi trabajo cuando recordé que era el cumpleaños de mi prometido... (Si... voy a casarme, corrección _"iba"_ a casarme) y decidí organizarle un súper cumpleaños sorpresa, llamé a todos nuestro amigos y le compré un boleto para irnos a las Vegas, en realidad odio las Vegas pero por el soy capaz de cualquier cosa mejor dicho "era" capaz de cualquier cosa. Jacob es maravilloso todo un caballero, detallista y muy romántico o por lo menos eso pensaba hasta hace unas horas y antes de que hiciera lo que hizo.

Me junté con el para almorzar fui lo mas empalagosa posible y le deseé un feliz cumpleaños, le hice creer que no había hecho nada especial para el y luego de eso me fui a nuestra casa, técnicamente es "su" casa pero vivía con él así que era "nuestra" casa.

Llamé a Rosalie y a Alice (mis mejores amigas) para que vinieran y comencé a arreglarlo todo, colgué globos, compré un pastel y le dejé mi pequeño regalo desinteresado sobre la mesa, entonces llegaron Alice y Rosalie, las tres nos hicimos amigas en la universidad y desde entonces somos inseparables, las tres somos guapas cabe decir, aunque las chicas lo son mas que yo, Rosalie es hermosa, parece sacada de una revista y mi ego baja considerablemente cuando estamos en la misma habitación, es rubia, de ojos azules, labios gruesos, y un cuerpo moldeado, en conclusión es hermosa... Alice es menuda, delgada, de cabello negro corto, grandes ojos negros y parece un hermoso duendecillo aparte que es una fanática de la moda y por ende compradora empedernida (las tiendas tiemblan nada mas al escuchar su voz) ellas dos son las únicas personas con las que me siento yo misma.

-¡Bella te eché de menos! – Alice me dio un achuchon que por poco me quebró la columna

-Yo también Alice, yo también – le dije mientras Rosalie me daba un beso en la mejilla

-Bella estas pérdida, mira que organizarle una fiesta al estupido de tu prometido- comentó Rosalie mientras se tiraba en un sofá

-Rose, aunque no te caiga bien, Jacob es un hombre maravilloso- le dije, que ciega puede estar uno a veces.

-Si... si lo que tu digas- susurró mientras corría a abrir la puerta, Rose empezó a recibir a los invitados mientras a mi me empezaban los nervios, todo el que entraba quedaba embobado mirando a Rosalie y Alice y yo nos reíamos.

Cuando estaban ya todos dentro y era la hora en que Jacob llegaría empecé a dar indicaciones

-Bien, como el ascensor esta justo en frente voy a abrir la puerta y entraré con Jacob, cuando encienda las luces gritaran sorpresa ¿está claro?

-No tenia idea como funcionaba una fiesta sorpresa- comentó Rosalie con sarcasmo mientras los demás se reían.

-Rose por Dios calla- escuché que le decía Alice

-Bien aquí viene escóndanse escóndanse –dije y abrí la puerta- Hola cielo ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? – me acerqué y lo besé en los labios

-Esto Bella, necesito hablar contigo- me dijo el muy idiota, es que ahora me acuerdo y me da coraje, pero les voy a seguir contando

-Ahora no cariño, ven, entremos a la sala y luego me dices- si soy una tonta ya lo se

-Bella es importante...es que... no quiero casarme contigo – me dijo el muy infeliz, estupido, desgraciado, hijo de... hijo de su mamá, maldito, mal nacido... ok... ok perdón me deje llevar.

-¿Qué? – sentí como mis ojos se aguaban, es que yo amo al muy infeliz, lamentablemente lo amo o eso creo aunque con lo que me hizo también lo odio... sentimientos encontrados...la peor combinación

-Mira Bella, es que se supone que mi hogar es un escape luego del trabajo, pero hace mucho tiempo dejó de serlo eres tan...tan...organizada que todo tienes que planearlo y eso realmente no lo tolero aunque debo decir que del sexo no me quejo de verdad agradezco todo lo que has hecho con... bueno con eso- mierda... justo se le tenía que ocurrir hablar de sexo, si hasta ahora lo recuerdo y me sonrojo, nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza- así que e decidido que lo dejemos, por favor recoge tus cosas y vete de mi casa- solo hice una cosa, levanté mi mano y la estampé en su mejilla tan fuerte como pude, encendí las luces y vi la cara de todas esas personas mirarme con ¿lastima? Excepto Rosalie y Alice que tenían la furia grabada en la cara

-Mierda- susurró Jacob al darse cuenta e intento tomarme la mano pero solo recibió otra cachetada

-Sorpresa- dijo Alice fulminando a Jacob mientras se acercaba a mí y me decía - Bella Vámonos de aquí

Empecé a recoger mis cosas mientras Jacob me miraba tratando de pedirme perdón, fui con Alice a la habitación y recogí todas mis cosas. Por lo que pude ver Rosalie estaba despidiendo a los invitados.

Media hora después tenía todo empacado y llevaba exactamente la misma media hora escuchando a Rosalie insultar a mi ex, no pude hacer más que agradecer por tener a las dos a mi lado.

Tomé los pasajes a las Vegas y me los llevé también no pensaba dejarle nada a ese animal.

Y así es como ahora vamos en el deportivo de Rosalie rumbo al bar del que es dueña y en cual trabaja por qué es una testaruda que aunque no tiene necesidad ama trabajar.

-Sabes Bella, estaba pensando que mañana debemos ir las tres de compras – comentó Alice

-Si es una buena idea, vamos a hacerle un cambio de look a Bella- estas dos iban a torturarme

-Siiiii – escuché chillar a Alice- vas a demostrarle a ese idiota y a ti misma que no lo necesitas.

-Dios, son las mejores amigas que me podría haber dado la vida, no se que habría hecho sin ustedes- les dije mientras las lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos

-Probablemente estarías intentando tirarte de un puente, ahorcarte con una soga o algo así – comentó Rosalie mientras reía – bien ya llegamos

-¿Podemos dejar las compras para cuando mi animo mejore?-pregunté con un poco de esperanza

-Está bien...pero no te libraras de nosotras-me amenazó Alice

Rose estacionó el coche y nos bajamos. Entramos al bar y nos sentamos en la barra

-Paul tráeme tres tequilas dobles- pidió Rosalie al barman de turno

-¿Tequila? Rose el tequila es muy fuerte- dije

-¿Y que? Necesitamos algo fuerte, después de todo somos unas solteronas

-Si – afirmó Alice- parece que no hay hombres buenos y que no sean unos patanes

-Un momento ¿Y Robert Rose?- pregunté

-El muy desgraciado me dejo por otra

-¿Qué? –Ese hombre si que es idiota- ¿y por qué?

-Se encontró otra con mejor culo y se fue

-Es un idiota- le dije y ella solo se encogió de hombros

-Por eso digo que los hombres no sirven para nada así que vamos a bebernos esos tequilas- Alice nos dio un vaso a cada una- a la cuenta de tres empezamos con la sal... 1...2...3

Eché la sal dentro del vaso con tequila, tomé el trozo de limón, miré a las chicas y las tres juntas golpeamos el vaso en la mesa para que se mezclara la sal con el tequila lo bebí todo de una vez y me eché el limón a la boca. Un escozor se desplazó desde mi garganta hasta mi estomago.

-No hay nada mejor para calmar los nervios que un buen tequila – comentó Rosalie-amigo mío tráenos algo mas suave... tal vez... unos pink's lady– le dijo al hombre de la barra, un rato después ya estábamos un poquito... pero solo un poquito borrachas (nótese el sarcasmo)

-Ese hombre no era para mí, no me aceptaba tal cual soy, es un idiota...- ya iba en el tercer cosmo, después de habernos tomado al menos unos cuatro pink lady, Alice iba en el cuarto y Rosalie... Rosalie ya estaba perdida.

-Un momento, Bella ¿no iras a desperdiciar esos pasajes a las Vegas verdad?- me preguntó Alice, por su mirada pude imaginar que estaba planeando algo, puedo estar un poco pasadita de copas pero no soy tonta

-¿Que tramas Alice?- preguntó Rose, casi leyéndome el pensamiento

-Haber... ¿cual es el único lugar en el que podemos olvidarnos de todo y actuar como idiotas?

-Las Vegas – dijo Rosalie

-¿Las Vegas? – odio ese lugar

-¡Si! ¡Las Vegas! Solo tendríamos que comprar un pasaje, procesen la información

-Las Vegas – Rosalie y Alice tenían una sonrisa en la cara

-¿Las Vegas?- la idea ya no me parece tan mala – Las Vegas – dije un poco más convencida- -Las Vegas- subí el volumen de mi voz, Alice y Rosalie me miraron sonrientes, Rosalie se puso a bailar sobre la barra (ante los silbidos de muchos) y Alice chilló - Las Vegas!- grité a todo pulmón

-¡LAS VEGAS!- gritamos las tres mientras reíamos.

~~~~~~ · Edward · ~~~~~~

¡Solo a mi me pasan estas cosas! Siempre tienen que pasarle las cosas malas al pobre de Edward habiendo tanta gente en el mundo... Se preguntaran que me pasa ¿no? Bueno soy Edward Cullen tengo 24 años y hoy me despidieron... si me despidieron. Soy arquitecto... estaba planeando una construcción y mi jefe me dijo "Edward encontramos una persona mejor para el puesto, estas despedido" tome mis cosas, le dije un par de verdades a mi ex jefe y me vine a casa así que aquí estoy tomándome una cerveza y justo ahora voy a llamar a mis mejores amigos Emmett y Jasper, los tres somos inseparables desde que nos conocimos en un gimnasio.

Jasper tiene una tienda de artículos deportivos y Emmett es abogado.

-¿Hola?

-Emmett... soy Edward

-¿Que tal?- por Dios ¿que no notó mi tono de voz?

-Pésimo... me despidieron

-Oh... lastima- ¿lastima? ¡Dios me botaron del trabajo!

-¿Y tú como estas?

-Termine con Susie - dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

-Oooh y ¿Por qué?

-Por que nos dimos cuenta de que lo nuestro no funcionaba, lo pasamos bien juntos pero nada mas allá de eso

-Lo siento por ti compañero - _Edward eres el ser mas mentiroso del planeta_ pensé, esa Susie nunca me cayó bien- ¿Dónde estas?

-En casa

-Entonces mueve tu culo... llama a Jasper y juntémonos en el bar de siempre en una hora

-Esta bien no quiero estar aquí encerrado

-Después nos vemos entonces, acuérdate de llamar a Jasper- le dije y luego colgué.

Fui a la cocina y saqué una gaseosa, me la bebí de un trago y dentro de mi desorden encontré ropa limpia, la tomé, hice una nota mental para ordenar mi departamento y me fui a la ducha... me desvestí y me metí bajo el chorro de agua caliente intentando relajar mis músculos... definitivamente necesitaba un relajo, consideré tomarme unas vacaciones hace mucho tiempo y ahora que no tengo trabajo es el momento justo.

Emmett y Jasper trataron de convencerme de ir a las Vegas... quizás ahora pueda aceptar la oferta... salí de la ducha y me puse unos jeans, una camiseta negra arremangada hasta los codos y con los primeros botones desabrochados, tomé mi móvil, las llaves del carro, las de mi departamento y salí.

Después de conducir unos minutos llegué a Cosmopolitan (N/A: lo siento no se me ocurrió otro nombre y me gusta como suena xD) nuestro bar preferido, buena música, buenos tragos y buenas chicas... todo lo que nos gusta...

Entré y enseguida vi a mis amigos, Jasper coqueteaba con la chica de la barra y Emmett bailaba con otra muy cerca... me senté al lado de Jasper y este me sonrió.

-Hey Edward-me saludó- esta es Natalia la nueva mesera

-¿Te da la bienvenida?- le pregunté a la chica con una sonrisa

-La verdad me encantaría que en todos lados me recibieran así- respondió mientras me guiñaba un ojo- ¿Que te traigo?

-Tres cervezas- pedí

-Eddie que gusto verte- sentí la voz de mi grandote amigo junto con una palmadita en la espalda

-Maldición Emmett ¿tanto trabajo te cuesta decirme _Edward_?- mascullé, y mi amigote se rió por lo bajo mientras se sentaba a mi lado izquierdo... sabe de sobra que odio ese diminutivo

-¿Como estas?-pregunté

-Bien...

-Veo que te diviertes- le dije

-Sus cervezas caballeros- interrumpió Natalia dejando una jarra delante de cada uno...

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo y varias copas y estaba cada vez más mareado Emmett estaba riéndose a carcajadas de Jasper por que le ganó una competencia absurda de esas que se le ocurren a el... Ahora están apostando a quien bebe una jarra de cerveza más rápido, escuché a los demás en la barra animarles y todo me da vueltas, ¡estoy prendidísimo!

-¡Atención caballeros!- pedí subiéndome a la barra- ¿cual es la ciudad de la lujuria y el placer?

-Las vegas- gritó Emmett con un ataque de risa

-Siiii- lo apoyó Jasper

-Bien... entonces amigos míos arreglen sus cosas que nos vamos a las Vegas- les dije

-Si... la ciudad de las buenas chicas- gritó Jasper mientras se subía conmigo a la barra- Emmett dile hola a las noches desenfrenadas

-Sii... ¡sexo!- Gritó Emmett aun riéndose- ¡nos vamos a las Vegas! ¡Salud!- dijo tomando su jarra de cerveza, bebió un poco y se fue de culo al suelo

-¡Las Vegas!- grité lo más fuerte que pude, choqué copas con Jasper y nos la bebimos de un trago.

Las Vegas... allá vamos...

y continuará..chan chan chan chaaaan xD

bueno me gustaría saber que les pareció :D agradecería mucho un review... y si Dios quiere nos leemos en la próxima publicación ^^

**Arih!**


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa! aqui llego con un nuevo capitulo ^^ bueno disculpen mi demora pero...hay me da un poco de verguenza decirlo pero no tenia idea de como subir un nuevo capitulo u.u pero aqui me tienen xD así que espero que les agrade

**Disclaimer:** Como no quiero arriesgar una demanda aclaro que todos los personajes que conocen son exclusiva propiedad de mi amiga **Stephenie Meyer** nada es mio bueno solo la trama xD miren que si los personajes fueran mios estaria abanicandome con billetes xD

**Capitulo 2:**

~~~~~~ · Bella · ~~~~~~

Está decidido nos vamos a las Vegas mañana... no puedo esperar para desenchufarme de toda esta mierda.

Ya han pasado tres días desde que Jacob rompió conmigo, aun llevo mi anillo de compromiso solo que lo uso en otro dedo... se me hace difícil pensar en el giro que a dado mi vida, hace unos días estaba por casarme y ahora estoy viviendo de acogida con mis amigas, quedándome en la tercera habitación del departamento de las chicas, que no se ocupaba, tras instalar mis pertenencias y darle un toque personal es el lugar perfecto, además no tengo planes a futuro salvo trabajar.

Pero como soy una persona positiva he pensado mucho en todo esto y tal vez, romper con Jacob fue bueno en cierto modo, mis amigas prácticamente no se han separado de mi y esto me a acercado mucho más a ellas... hemos recuperado el tiempo perdido y lo mejor de todo es que ahora no debo complacer a nadie salvo a mi misma, por fin puedo ser yo otra vez... por fin no tengo que fingir ser perfecta para agradarle a una persona... por fin vuelvo a ser Bella y solo Bella.

Hoy hablé con mi jefe respecto a mis vacaciones y estoy libre a partir de hoy por dos semanas... por dos relajantes y largas semanas ¿acaso puedo pedirle mas a la vida? Mmm... Creo que si... un hombre guapo y encantador…

-¡Bella! ¡Estoy en casa!- gritó Alice desde la puerta, la oí tirar su bolso y quitarse los zapatos-tengo que contarte algo antes de irnos de compras- gemí internamente, odio ir de compras sobre todo por que se que voy a volver cargada como mula al ir con Alice, seguro y va a renovarme el closet.

-¿De compras? ¿Por qué?- me quejé

-Por que es una terapia antiestrés y lo prometiste- dijo mientras entraba en la cocina- mmm... que bien huele ¿Qué es?

-Pollo a la cacerola con puré de papas –sonreí- ¿tienes hambre?

-Muchísima pero primero tengo que contarte algo...

-¿Y no esperas a Rose?

-Claro que si pero hasta que te arrastro a la sala llegará, así que vamos- tapé la olla, bajé el fuego y Alice comenzó a empujarme por la espalda

-Si la comida queda mal será tu culpa- la amenacé con un dedo y ella se encogió de hombros

-Rose llegará exactamente en- miró su reloj mientras sonreía, esta chica parece predecir el futuro- tres... dos... uno

-¡Chicas estoy en casa! – gritó Rose mientras entraba de espaldas a nosotras

-¡Ya lo notamos! – Le gritó Alice haciéndola saltar, no pude hacer nada más que reírme... este par nunca va a cambiar- ven siéntate que tengo que contarles algo

-¿Es un chisme? ¿Por fin descubrieron que Mike Newton es gay?- Alice rodó los ojos

-No lo dirás en serio ¿verdad Rose?- pregunté, esa mosca me a estado siguiendo los últimos tres años

-¿Porqué? ¡No me digas que ahora te gusta Bella!

-¡Nooo! es peor que una peste, es que se me hace raro

-Ejem... ejem... creo que iba a contarles algo

-Verdad... si no es que Newton es gay ¿entonces que?- preguntó Rose mirándose las uñas

-¿Recuerdan que una vez les dije que cuando encontrara el hombre indicado para mi iba a saberlo?- asentimos con la cabeza- creo que lo e encontrado

-¡¿Queee? ¡Donde, cuando y como!- salté

-En una tienda deportiva

-¿Tú en una tienda deportiva? ¡Anda que tu!- se río Rose

-Entre por que lo vi a través de la vitrina – contestó como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-es tan guapo... pero más allá de eso hay algo que me llama la atención, es algo que reflejan sus ojos

-¿Y por lo menos sabes como se llama?- pregunté

-Jasper y esa tienda es suya...

-Bien pero cuéntanos que pasó enana- le dijo Rose

~~~~~~ · Alice · ~~~~~~

-Estaba paseando por el centro comercial cuando me detuve a ver un conjunto deportivo (monisimo por cierto) cuando vi a un chico guapísimo - levanté la vista para ver a mis amigas escuchándome con atención y una sonrisa en la cara, sentí un calorcito acumularse en mi rostro

-¡Alice te has sonrojado!- me dijo Rose- la pequeña Alice se a sonrojado- le saqué la lengua

-¿Puedo proseguir?

-Claro...adelante

-Bien... entonces entré a curiosear

Flash back

-Señorita ¿puedo ayudarle?- un chico se acercó a mi

-Déjalo Hanzs yo la atiendo- escuché decir a una voz, levanté la vista para ver al chico rubio de la vitrina mirarme y me sonrojé- y bien ¿en que puedo ayudarla?

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo-le dije para después sonreírle, solté esas palabras sin detenerme a pensar en lo loca que debía parecer en esos momentos, pero sin esperarlo el agachó su cabeza y se inclinó un poco hacia mi…

-Lo siento señorita- me respondió con una dulce voz, ese gesto de él solo pudo hacerme sonreír

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó mientras me sonreía de vuelta

-Ohhh...ummm... Este yo- empecé a balbucear y maldecirme por lo bajo -¿Qué?

-Que como te llamas- se rió y me miró a los ojos, este chico tiene algo especial

-Alice ¿y tú?

-Jasper...

-Un gusto conocerte Jasper-le lancé una sonrisa coqueta, que pareció surgir efecto, por que se quedó embobado mirándome

-Bueno Alice ¿Quieres comprar algo?

-La verdad es que no-contesté

-Entonces ¿te apetecería ir a tomar algo?

-Me encantaría- me sonrió de medio lado mientras me ofrecía su brazo el que por supuesto agarré

-Hanzs, vuelvo enseguida- gritó al chico- entonces ¿que te gustaría?

-Por mi un helado esta bien, gracias

-Entonces un helado será- comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la heladería, yo aún tomada de su brazo.

-Y bien Alice, ¿en que trabajas?

-Soy sicóloga infantil ¿y tú?

-Esa tienda es mía...así que por el momento solo me dedico a eso -me miró sonriente- llegamos- abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar primero... adoré el gesto.

Nos acercamos a unas mesas junto a la ventana y tomamos asiento pero antes se acercó y corrió mi silla

-Wow... creí que los hombres como tú estaban extintos- murmuré

-¿A si? ¿Y por que?-me preguntó divertido

-Encontrar un hombre que te abra la puerta y corra tu silla no es común – se rió y lo miré a los ojos... había algo en ellos que logró tranquilizarme

-¿Que van a pedir?- la voz del camarero me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Un helado de vainilla-pedí

-Y para mi un helado de chocolate está bien

-Enseguida...

-Wow sicóloga de menores-meditó-¿pero que tantos problema pueden tener los niños?

-Muchos tienen mas problemas de lo que parece-llegó el camarero y depositó una copa frente a cada uno- e tratado niños que sufren cosas sencillas de solucionar como falta de atención y otros que sufren maltratos de sus padres.

-¿Y trabajas en escuelas o tienes tu propia consulta? –Me miró fijamente y en ese instante supe que voy a jugar todas mis cartas para conquistarlo.

-Las dos cosas- me llevé una cucharada de helado a la boca lentamente en un intento de seducirlo-trabajo toda la mañana en una escuela, dos horas diarias me dedico a ayudar a jóvenes en peligro social y doy sesiones especiales los fines de semana

-Realmente admirable- lentamente desplazó su mano hasta posarla sobre la mía- eres una chica inteligente y además hermosa- me sonrojé y el sonrió- también están en peligro de extinción-comentó divertido

-Así parece- tomé otra cucharada de helado y me relamí los labios, su mirada dejó mis ojos para detenerse en mis labios, sonreí- creo que suficiente de mi ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Estudie Historia y filosofía pero como me gustan los deportes mis amigos me convencieron de abrir una tienda deportiva y el negocio comenzó a salir a flote así que ahora me dedico de lleno a eso- evalué su mirada y solo me produjo una sensación de soledad, Jasper se siente solo... muy solo

-Y ¿eres casado, viudo, divorciado, comprometido?-luego de pronunciar estas palabras me arrepentí. Ahora pensaría que soy una ofrecida

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro- rió- ¿y tu?

-Tampoco- ambos sonreímos, pasamos un momento más en silencio hasta acabar los helados, saqué mi billetera para pagar

-Yo invito- sacó su billetera y ni siquiera me dejó decir gracias- te acompaño a tu coche

-Esta bien, gracias-sin siquiera esperarlo tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos, cuando llegamos al coche me ayudó a acomodar algunas bolsas que tenía en el asiento delantero.

-Bien Alice debo volver, fue un gusto conocerte y espero volver a verte pronto- besó mi mano

-Tal vez me anime y venga a ver un par de conjuntos- le guiñé un ojo y el me sonrió, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero lo llamé antes de que lo hiciera- Jasper

-¿Si?- me acerqué y le besé la mejilla

-A mi también me gustó conocerte- subí al coche y me di la vuelta para mirarlo una vez más, lo encontré sonriendo, me apoyé en el volante cerré los ojos y una sonrisa involuntaria llegó a mi rostro.

Lo encontré... por fin lo encontré.

Fin Flash back 

Levanté la vista, Bella esta sonriendo y Rose esta colgada de mi cuello en un abrazo de oso.

-Enana de verdad estoy muy feliz por ti- Bella se unió al abrazo y nos mantuvimos así unos minutos

~~~~~~ · Bella · ~~~~~~

La sonrisa de Alice hizo aguarse mis ojos, no puedo estar mas feliz por ella, solo espero que el Jasper ese no juegue con ella, de lo contrario tendrá que rogar perdón de rodillas por lo que le haremos Rose y yo.

-Alice- Rose estaba más seria que de costumbre- pese a que muchas veces pareces bruja y todo eso tengo miedo de que te ilusiones demasiado con un tipo que acabas de conocer-asentí con la cabeza mostrando que estaba de acuerdo

-Lo se Rose, pero también se que esta vez tampoco me equivoco

-Entonces tenemos otro motivo que celebrar en las Vegas- dije con una sonrisa

-¡Que esperamos! el centro comercial aguarda- musitó Alice

-¿Y mi comida? ¿No comeremos antes de salir?-pregunté inocentemente en un intento de escaparme de las compras

-Comeremos a la vuelta- me contestó la enana, me quejé en respuesta

-Tal vez encuentres a Jasper de nuevo- comenté olvidándome de mi odio por las tiendas…tal vez las compras servirían de algo

-Me encantaría pero vamos a otra tienda que no esta en ese centro comercial- Se lamentó mi amiga.

-¡Las espero en el coche!- gritó Rosalie desde afuera

Este es el comienzo de mi tortura...

~~~~~~ · Jasper· ~~~~~~

Me dirigí a casa de Edward apenas cerré la tienda, seguramente Emmett también estaría ahí y así podría platicar con los dos.

Desde que la dejé en su coche, no pude sacarme a Alice de la cabeza, su pequeño cuerpo perfectamente amoldado, sus labios y ¡esos ojos! ¡Dios es perfecta! Hace muchísimo tiempo no me sentía así por una mujer.

Después de que Irina me engañara nunca volví a confiar en las mujeres, solo lograba verlas como una compañía en momentos de soledad nada más allá de eso, pero con Alice fue diferente, mientras estaba con ella en esa heladería quería protegerla y tocarla cada momento. Me produjo una sensación tan extraña y a la vez exquisita, un sentimiento que nunca se había producido con nadie, ni siquiera con la que creí era la mujer de mi vida.

Siempre que caminaba lograba despejarme, sacar de mi cabeza todas mis inquietudes, pero esta vez fue diferente... tenía su rostro grabado en mi mente, su sonrisa, su boca... toda ella estaba grabada en mi cabeza, mientras el viento me rozaba la cara no pude evitar pensar en como se sintieron sus labios contra mi piel aunque solo fue un casto besito en la mejilla.

Paré frente a la puerta del condominio donde vive Edward, vi el jeep de Emmett aparcado afuera.

-Buenas tardes Don Jasper, ¿Lo anuncio? – el portero me saludó

-No es necesario Rodolfo, llamé a Edward desde el trabajo-sonreí al hombre

-Bien- abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar, tomé el ascensor y marqué el número 5. Cuando por fin se detuvo estaba frente a la casa de mi amigo, desde afuera pude oír los gritos de Emmett, estaban viendo basketball, una carrera de coches o simplemente estaban jugando video juegos.

Toqué el timbre un par de veces pero no hubo respuesta, tomé mi celular y marqué a Edward.

-¿Hola?

-Edward estoy afuera tocando el maldito timbre ¡y no me abres!

-Lo siento...Emmett grita como animal, apostó a un coche en las carreras y va perdiendo- se rió

-Entiendo...ahora ven a abrirme la puerta- le dije y luego colgué. Esperé unos minutos para ver a Edward abrir la puerta con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza

-Hola otra vez, pasa- abrió la puerta y entré

-¿Puedo preguntar que te pasó?

-Fue él- Señaló a Emmett de una manera infantil que me hizo reír- no te rías y dile algo Jasper- me miró como un niño mira a su padre cuando acusa a otro que le ha pegado...me largué a reír con más ganas, me saqué la chaqueta y la dejé sobre un sillón, fui hacia donde estaba Emmett y le pegué una colleja

-¡Hey! ¿Y eso por que fue?- miré a Edward que me miraba sonriente

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Edward?

-¡Eddie empezó Jasper!- Emmett frunció el ceño y me miró con los brazos cruzados

-¡Mentira! ¡Esto es tú culpa! ¡Y no me digas Eddie!- me sujeté el estomago mientras me revolcaba en el suelo de tanto reír-tan solo le dije que el conductor del coche al que apostó era una mamaza y que he visto tortugas moverse mas rápido que esa cosa parecida a un Lamborginni.

-No es una cosa parecida ES un Lamborginni- Emmett miró amenazante a Edward

-¿Y sabes lo que a hecho?, va y me tira un zapato a la cabeza- rompí en carcajadas mientras Edward se lanzaba tras Emmett y corrían por todo el apartamento.

Excelente ahora era la niñera de mis amigos... parecían unos niños, no les haría mal tomar un tratamiento psicológico... y otra vez mis pensamientos me llevaban a Alice. Alice y su ojos, Alice y su sonrisa, Alice y su boca, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice...

Me tiré al sofá y miré el techo, los chicos aun corrían y gritaban.

Definitivamente Alice tenía que ser mía... solo yo podría tocarla, besarla, hacerla reír, protegerla, cuidarla, mimarla y un sin fin de cosas no aptas para menores.

Pensando en ella me decidí a hacer todo lo posible por conquistarla.

bueno bueno ¿que les parecio? ¿soy muy mala o pasable? ¿Meresco tomatazos?¿Lechugazos?¿La verduleria entera? xD bueno si no es mucha la molestia me lo pueden decir en un Review! Wuju! ^^

Ahora Muchisissisimas gracias a todas aquellas que agregaron mi historia a sus alertas, a sus favoritos y que me hayan dejando un review...de verdad que para estar comenzando 3 reviews es más que bueno...ademas no puedo quejarme con las alertas y todo eso! tal vez no me dejaron un Review pero juro que estoy saltando en una pata! xD espero que este capitulo no las haya defraudado...n.n*

Un besote enorme!

cuidense mucho!

**Arih **


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Estoy contentísima por el recibimiento que ha tenido la historia! La verdad no esperaba tantas alertas para la historia y e recibido varios review para ser una historia nuevita…incluso recibí una suscripción a autor favorito lo que me tiene más que orgullosa, así que infinitas gracias a todos lo que me leen y si hay algún anónimo por ahí, muchísimas gracias también…^^

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes conocidos son exclusiva propiedad de mi comadre la **Stephenie Meyer**xD yo solo tomo sus personajes un ratito para divertirme y hacer funcionar mi loca cabeza, y como no quiero demandas todo esto lo hago sin fines de lucro…

Me falta algo que decir… u.u este capitulo va dedicado a mi **Way** precioso, te prometí que te lo iba a dedicar xD asi que aquí esta… muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en este experimento, eres el único de mi circulo de amigos que sabe de esto, te agradezco infinidades el apoyo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces cuando me preguntas sobre la historia o me haces saber que lees mi fic...enserio mi nene xD te amo con todo mi corazón amigo..asi que esto va para ti nenito de mi corazón jakjskajksa xD

**Capitulo 3:**

~~~~~~ ·Edward· ~~~~~~

Estoy preocupado por Jasper, acabamos de aterrizar en las Vegas y la verdad lo vi sumamente distraído, pasó todo el viaje pensando y con una sonrisa boba en la cara, creo que está enamorado, solo una vez lo vi así y fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo...cuando estaba con Irina.

-Emmett, despierta- sacudí a mi amigo para despertarlo y bajar del avión

-Un momento mas mami- murmuró adormilado, ahogué una carcajada y miré a Jasper que estaba igual que yo, conteniendo la risa.

-No cariño, tienes que ir a la escuela – le respondió Jasper.

-Mami, no quiero ir- lloriqueó Emmett, ya no pude mas y solté una fuerte carcajada, Emmett despertó de un salto y nos miró a Jasper y a mi confundido.

-Hey Emmett, no sabia que tuvieras un lado tan adorable- le dije mientras fruncía los labios para besarle, Jasper soltó una carcajada.

-Calla Eddie… ¿Se puede saber por que ahora quieres besarme? No te ofendas pero no eres mi tipo- contestó, haciendo que Jasper se riera con más ganas

-Eres insufrible-le dije mientras me reía y me paraba de mi asiento para bajar a buscar nuestros equipajes- voy a buscar las maletas

-Te acompaño- se ofreció Jasper- así dejamos que esta nenaza se despierte como debe

-Muy gracioso Jazz – respondió Emmett, en un momento Jasper pareció congelarse y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Vuelvo enseguida- nos dijo y desapareció rumbo a la cabina

-¿Y a este que le pasa?- preguntó Emmett

-No lo se-me encogí de hombros- pero ahora deberás ayudarme con el equipaje

Emmett y yo bajamos del avión para retirar nuestras maletas, estábamos esperando cuando Jasper llegó a nuestro lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

-¿Se puede saber donde estabas Jasper Withlock?- preguntó Emmett con las manos en las caderas y una voz de digna chica celosa provocando la risa de muchos, incluida la mía…

-Fui a ver a una chica- ya sabia yo que esto era asunto de faldas

-¿Una chica?-pregunté

-Si se llama Alice, la conocí en mi tienda el otro día, fuimos a tomar un helado y desde ese momento no e podido dejar de pensar en ella- sus ojos brillaron como hace mucho tiempo yo no había visto

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con el por qué desapareciste?- su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más si era posible

-Venía en el avión, me comentó que viene junto a dos amigas con el propósito de unas vacaciones

-¿Y las amigas como estaban?

-¡Emmett!-Lo regañé

-No las vi, según Ali me dijo estaban buscando un taxi, ella volvió solo a buscar algo que se le había quedado en el avión

-Supongo le pediste una cita-le dije

-¡Maldición!-se lamentó mi amigo- olvide pedir la dirección del hotel donde se hospedaran, pero tengo su número telefónico- sonrió nuevamente

-¿Es por eso que has estado así Jazz?-pregunté

-Si, saben como me afecta esto de las chicas, pero hace mucho tiempo no me sentía así de esperanzado

-Me alegro por ti compañero-Emmett palmoteó su espalda

Bien, ya era nuestro turno, recogimos nuestras pertenencias y nos fuimos a la calle para tomar un taxi que nos llevara al hotel.

~~~~~~ ·Bella· ~~~~~~

El viaje fue placentero, apenas acomodé mi espalda en el asiento, sentí mi cuerpo relajarse y por fin empezar a disfrutar de esta aventura, el día anterior al viaje Alice y Rosalie me llevaron de compras, y no me equivoqué…

Cambiaron mi clóset por completo, Alice quemó toda mi ropa suelta y cómoda, para dejar paso a muchos vestidos, jeans ajustados, remeras con mangas, sin mangas, straples, y de todos los colores que se puedan imaginar, además de que Rosalie renovó todo mi inservible cosmetiquero, y compró conjuntos de lencería demasiado provocativos para mi gusto… ¡Ja! como si fuera a necesitarlos…

Así que mi equipaje aumentó a dos maletas grandes y dos pequeñas, con útiles de aseo, ropa interior, maquillaje y demás.

Pero eso no fue todo, no señor, además se dedicaron a llevarme a la fuerza a la peluquería, y hacerme un cambio de look, mi pelo que antes llegaba ondulado hasta mi cintura, estaba hasta media espalda con un color de cabello castaño rojizo y con ondas perfectamente definidas, no puedo negar que ese cambio si me gusto, me hizo sentir mucho más coqueta, bonita y segura de mi misma. Pero aun así las salidas con mis amigas lograron despejarme y hacerme olvidar un poquito más a Jacob.

Ahora Alice, Rosalie y yo estamos esperando un taxi para ir al hotel y empezar esta nueva aventura.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó para si Alice

-¿Qué pasa enana?-preguntó Rosalie

-Olvide mi cartera en el avión, como puedo ser tan idiota –refunfuñó- voy a buscarla y vuelvo, afortunadamente el avión tiene que esperar en tierra una hora más

-Te esperamos aquí entonces- le dije. Rosalie y yo hicimos parar un taxi, me reí por como el chofer miraba el pronunciado escote de la remera de mi amiga, le pedimos al hombre que subiera las maletas mientras esperamos a Alice.

Veinte minutos más tarde vi a mi amiga salir por la puerta con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?- me susurró Rosalie en el oído, me encogí de hombros y me corrí un poco para dejar espacio a Alice. Se subió al coche y soltó un gritito que hizo saltar al chofer

-¿Dónde las llevo?-preguntó

-Al Hotel Radcliffe Ocean–Dijo Alice- no van a creer a quien me encontré- chilló emocionada

-No lo sabemos Alice ahora cuéntanos - miré a Rosalie que parecía tan ansiosa como yo

-¡A Jasper! ¡Jasper estaba en el avión! Viene de vacaciones casualmente 2 semanas igual que nosotras y esta con dos amigos, Dios esto es tan increíble, me pidió mi numero telefónico debe ser obra del destino, estoy segura el es…

-Hey Alice respira- pedí con una carcajada, ¿como es posible que una persona pueda decir tantas cosas prácticamente sin respirar?- ¿Te pidió una cita?

-Oh, no –pareció decaerse un poco- pero pidió mi número telefónico- sonrió

-Entonces solo hay que esperar – La animé.

-Llegamos- dijo el chofer, tras unos minutos de estar en el taxi- afortunadamente el hotel no está tan lejos del aeropuerto-sonrió

Bajamos del taxi tras un buen descuento del chofer, creo que gracias a Rosalie y su escote, bajamos nuestras maletas y tres hombres llegaron corriendo hacia nosotras, cada uno tomo nuestras maletas y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, n ° 1523, ultima planta, cuando llegamos a la puerta de nuestra suite les dimos una propina a los muchachos y entramos. Mire a mi alrededor, la suite era FAN-TAS-TI-CA y definitivamente este no era el hotel en el que había reservado para Jacob y yo.

-¡Wow Alice esto es fantástico!- chilló Rosalie antes de correr hacia la primera habitación, la seguí riendo y Alice tras nosotras. Frente a mi había una habitación de un color rosa pálido con una cama matrimonial de color blanco, un gran ventanal con vista a la ciudad. Corrí hacia la cama y me tire sobre ella, Rosalie se subió conmigo y nos pusimos a saltar y reír, Alice se reía de nosotras sentada en una butaca.

-¿Como conseguiste todo esto?- pregunté luego de que habíamos terminado de jugar- la habitación que pedí para Jacob y para mí era mucho mas pequeña y además el hotel no es el mismo- repliqué

-Eso, mi querida Bella es uno de los tantos beneficios que trae el ser amiga del gerente del hotel- sonrió- su madre y mi tía son amigas desde muchos años y lógicamente cambié las reservaciones para conseguir esto, como podrán darse cuenta al salir de esta habitación encontramos dos puertas más que nos llevan a otras dos habitaciones iguales a esta, en conclusión este es nuestro mini departamento por dos largas y relajantes semanas- dijo sonriendo. Bien, esto era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¿Bueno que haremos ahora?-preguntó mi rubia amiga

-Obviamente saldremos a parrandear- agregó Alice- así que voy a bañarme- dijo, corrió al baño y cerró la puerta.

-Perfecto ahora tendremos que esperar- Rosalie se echó sobre la cama

-Alice dijo que todas las habitaciones eran iguales así que cada una debe tener su propio baño- agregué mientras me dirigía al la entrada a buscar mis maletas y sacar un par de toallas

-Yo voy a dejar mis cosas a la otra habitación- dijo Rosalie mientras salía tras de mí. Tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos cada una a su respectiva habitación, y así dejar a alice en la que estaba duchándose.

Entré a la puerta del medio, dejé mis maletas y me saqué la remera para meterme al baño, Rosalie golpeó la puerta y entró

-Perdón Bella, creo que me equivoqué de maleta esta es tuya -me dijo, iba a contestarle pero escuché jaleo en la entrada.

~~~~~~ · Emmett · ~~~~~~

Cuando paramos un taxi para nuestra mala suerte el chofer no llevaba los documentos al día, y los policías dieron una orden de detención en su contra, pobre tipo pero ¡vaya idiota! Hasta el peor de los idiotas sabría que para conducir un taxi debes tener los documentos al día, pero en esta ciudad de locos todo puede pasar, por eso me gusta, va con mi espontaneidad. Volviendo al tema principal, como el tipo del taxi no podía llevarnos tuvimos que bajarnos y esperar otro taxi, la consecuencia: llegar una hora mas tarde al hotel que estaba más cerca de lo esperado.

Cuando llegamos realmente quedé con la boca abierta, Jasper definitivamente tiene muy buen gusto

-¿Cual es el número de nuestra habitación? – preguntó Edward

-La n ° 1523, está en la ultima planta- dijo Jasper consultando un papel.

Entramos al ascensor y después de nosotros dos chicas ambas morenas pero una más alta que la otra.

-¡Hey Edward! Santa nos envió su regalo de navidad antes- dije, y me apoyé contra el espejo del ascensor una de las chicas soltó una risita y me miró a través de sus pestañas, le sonreí

-Así parece-afirmó Edward con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Jasper rodó los ojos- debemos acordarnos de enviarle una tarjeta dándole las gracias

-Yo soy Roxie y ella es Bonnie, se va a casar- dijo la más alta

-Pues es una pena – dijo Edward- pero tu novio tiene mucha suerte

Roxie seguía haciéndome ojitos cuando llegamos al piso n ° 5, se bajaron diciendo adiós con la mano.

-Buen intento par de galantuchos- nos dijo Jasper riendo.

-Mala suerte para Edward-dije burlón- lo que es a mi, esa chica me estaba coqueteando- afirmé con una sonrisa ladeada

-La otra se va a casar idiota- me dijo Edward

-Entonces aparécete en su piso por la noche y róbatela- me llevé una mano a la cabeza de manera teatrera- huyan juntos y sean felices- ridiculicé con una lágrima

-Emmett, definitivamente eres gilipollas - anunció Jasper riendo

-Un estúpido- agregó Edward riendo también

-Pero así me aman- canté haciendo caídas de ojos

-Llegamos- habló Jasper luego de unos minutos- la última planta,

Sacamos todas las maletas del ascensor, las dejamos en la puerta y Jasper comenzó a buscar la llave, cuando la encontró sonrió y abrió la puerta.

Agarramos nuestras cosas, pero a Edward se le calló su maleta, nos reímos de el y comenzamos a caminar hacia las habitaciones, Jasper agarró sus cosas, pero antes se fue al pequeño recibidor y se sentó un momento con el celular en la mano, seguramente estaba pensando en llamar a la tal Alice.

-Me pido la del medio- dije. Mis amigos asintieron, abrí la puerta y vi a una chica mirarme, era rubia, hermosa e iba en ropa interior, este hotel si que sabe recibir a sus huéspedes… Mire a su lado, otra chica también muy bonita estaba sin camiseta, solo llevaba un sujetador negro de encaje, también se volteó a mirarme, todo esto en apenas un minuto…lo mismo que tardo la rubia en abalanzarse sobre mí.

~~~~~~ · Rosalie · ~~~~~~

Estaba por meterme al baño cuando me di cuenta de que había confundido mi maleta con la de Bella, por lo que fui a su habitación sin molestarme en ponerme algo sobre la ropa interior… Fui a su pieza golpeé la puerta y entré, estaba sin camiseta, seguramente al igual que yo iba a meterse al baño

-Perdón Bella, creo que me equivoque de maleta esta es tuya- dije, la vi abrir la boca como para contestarme pero escuchamos jaleo en la entrada, eran risas masculinas, miré a Bella. Tenía la misma cara de sorpresa que seguramente tenia yo en ese momento, sentí pasos hacia la puerta, el pomo giró, un gran y guapísimo tipo entró en la habitación, paseó su mirada de mí a Bella y sin pensarlo me lancé sobre el y le di un puñetazo

-Mierda- se quejó, grité y le lancé otro puñetazo directo en el mentón, escuché a Bella gritar, tiré al tipo a la cama y luego me senté a horcadas sobre el para pegarle, el tipo gritaba algo sobre "pegar" "mujer" "loca" y "ayuda" vi a Bella agarrar una lámpara...en eso la puerta se abrió y otro tipo entró a la pieza

-Emmett gritas como chica- dijo, volteé la cabeza para mirarlo, lo único que alcancé a ver fue una mata de pelo color bronce y a Bella tirarle la lámpara directo en la cabeza, pero el tipo fue muy rápido y se agachó justo a tiempo. Lo mismo que tardó en pararse otra vez, tardó Bella en abalanzarse sobre el, mientras miraba el espectáculo, el supuesto "Emmett" trataba de escapar y en un intento de sacar sus manos me dio un agarrón en el trasero.

-Ten cuidado con tus manos idiota- le grité mientras le atestaba otro puñetazo

-Podría sacarlas sin tocarte, si me dejaras en paz loca- me gritó

-¿¡Loca yo! ¿¡Loca yo!- grité, como se atrevía a decirme loca a mi, en ese momento lo odié, por muy bueno que esté le odio desde ya, sentí a Bella con el otro tipo caer a mi lado, en la misma posición. Bella le dio otro puñetazo y luego lo miró y algo pareció hacer conexión en su cabeza.

-¡Rosalie, son gays!- gritó tomándome el brazo- vienen juntos, tranquila son gays

Un poquito de desilusión se hizo presente en mi cabeza, aunque detesto al idiota este, de que esta bueno, esta bueno, y el otro tipo también es guapo.

-¿Qué? ¿Gays? – Dijo el otro tipo- no, nosotros no somos gays-rió

Bella y yo nos miramos y nos preparamos para dar otro golpe, pero Emmett detuvo mi mano y con la otra se aferró a mi cintura, sentí escalofríos con su contacto

~~~~~~ · Bella · ~~~~~~

Después de comenzar a pegarle al hombre que tenia ahora debajo de mi algo hizo conexión en mi cabeza, eran dos chicos guapos y por lo visto estaban juntos.

-¡Rosalie, son gays!- grité tomándole el brazo a mi amiga- vienen juntos, tranquila son gays

-¿Qué? ¿Gays? – Dijo el amigo de Emmett (por lo visto así se llamaba el otro chico)- no, nosotros no somos gays-rió

Miré a Rosalie y cuando me disponía a dar otro puñetazo al tipo este, me agarró la mano y me miró, me congelé y le miré, tenía unos ojos verdes preciosos, el cabello color bronce y por lo que pude ver, tenia un buen cuerpo, un completo adonis.

-No es que no me guste la posición en la que estamos – me dijo, me sonrojé y me miré a mi misma sin camiseta y enseñándole mi sujetador – pero creo que esto es un mal entendido

-Contéstame, como es que llegaste aquí – escuché que Rosalie preguntaba. En eso la puerta se abrió nuevamente y vi a Alice ya vestida, peinada y maquillada, llevaba un vestido strapless color negro y unos altos tacones del mismo color, el cabello suelto, los labios de color rojo y su rostro mostraba una expresión entre divertida y sorprendida

-¿Que está pasando aquí? –preguntó y luego entró en la habitación

-¿Por Dios que pasa?- preguntó un hombre desde la puerta, era alto, rubio, de ojos azules, muy parecidos a los de Rosalie- ¿Alice?

Mi amiga volteó y sonrió, Rosalie y yo nos miramos extrañadas

-¡Jasper!- gritó y corrió hacia el. Una lucecita se encendió en mi cabeza, era Jasper y probablemente estos dos eran sus amigos, pero ahora la pregunta era ¿Por qué están en el mismo piso y la misma habitación que nosotras?

_Cha cha cha chan…..y que les pareció?_

_Esto recién comienza…espero que les haya gustado…si tienen alguna idea…algo que les gustaria ver más o cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida ^^_

_Asi que nos leemos pronto! Si no es mucha la molestia pueden dejarle un review a esta pobre desgraciada xD_

_Un besote enorme!_

_**Arih**_

_"El Amor sin admiración solo es amistad"_

_~ George Sand~_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Mil disculpas por no publicar antes! lo siento lo siento... pero he estado con problemitas de salud y sin internet en casa asi que no había podido dar señales de vida... pero aquí me tienen xD sin decir nada más les dejo capitulo...espero no desilucionarlos...u.u

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes conocidos son exclusiva propiedad de mi intima amiga y futura madrina de todos mis hijos **Stephenie Meyer **xD yo solo le pido prestados sus personajes un ratito para poder hacer funcionar mis neuronas ...si los personajes fueran míos estaría nadando en billetes...pero desgraciadamente todo esto es sin fines de lucro...

**Capitulo 4: **

~~~~~~ · Bella · ~~~~~~

Cuando Alice corrió hacia Jasper la miré, y en su rostro había una completa expresión de felicidad y el parecía igual de feliz de verla. Lo besó en la mejilla y le dio un abrazo.

-Alice estás hermosa- le dijo

-Gracias- susurró ella en respuesta. Sonreí.

-Rosalie- murmuré, mi amiga me miró- creo que les debemos una disculpa

-¿Yo disculparme? – Gritó- primero muerta, fueron ellos los que entraron a nuestras recamaras.

Miré al chico que estaba debajo de mí, tenía una sonrisa divertida en la cara

-Siento mucho todo esto, no debí haberte pegado-dije

-No te preocupes- contestó- claro que aceptaría mucho más tus disculpas si dejarás de aplastarme, no digo que la vista no sea buena pero dudo de que te sientas cómoda sentada sobre mí.

-Oh lo siento, de verdad lo siento- murmuré sonrojada y dejé de aplastarlo para correr a ponerme una camiseta

-Soy Edward- me tendió una mano

-Bella- dije mientras estrechábamos nuestras manos

-Si que sabes pegar- dijo robándose la mejilla

-Lo siento- sentí como la sangre se me acumulaba en las mejillas

-¿Alguien puede explicarme que mierda está pasando aquí?- gritó Rosalie, con las manos en la cintura, vi al tipo gigante mirarle el trasero y sonreí

-Rosalie cálmate- pidió Alice- debe ser solo un mal entendido

-Un mal entendido bastante incomodo-exclamó

-Siento que hayan pasado por una situación tan incomoda- dijo Jasper- ahora si no te parece mal, voy a ver que pasó.

Jasper me gustó enseguida para Alice, solo con verlos se puede saber que son el uno para el otro, parecen hechos a la medida.

-Te acompaño- dijo mi pequeña amiga y salió de la habitación con Jasper

-Quiero que sepas que desde ahora te odio- dijo mi amiga a Emmett, pude notar que Rosalie esta ocultándome algo que lógicamente después averiguaría.

-Lo mismo digo- le contestó él enfurecido.

-Bien- gritó enojada y salió del cuarto dando un portazo

-Bien- dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos, solté una carcajada-¡Hey! Yo soy Emmett-se presentó

-Bella- dije mientras le daba la mano-ella era Rosalie y la pequeñita es Alice- los informé a ambos chicos.

-Si ya sabíamos de Alice- respondió Edward- Jasper ha estado muy raro

-Es todo un romeo- canturreó Emmett, solté una carcajada.

-Bueno, la verdad Alice ya dice que Jasper es el amor de su vida- espero que Alice no me mate por revelar eso

-No me cabe duda que son el uno para el otro- dijo Edward-con solo ver a Alice me di cuenta, Jasper es muy intenso y por lo visto ella también lo es- se rió, no pude dejar de notar que su sonrisa era hermosa.

-Tu amiga es muy sádica para estar tan bonita Bella- me comentó Emmett luego de un momento, estábamos sentados los tres en mi cama hablando tonterías mientras Jasper y Alice llegaban con una respuesta

-Si que puede ser muy sádica- dije, pude escuchar la ducha en la pieza del lado- pero es una amiga espectacular

Después de lo que fue una media hora llegaron Jasper y Alice, Rosalie estaba conmigo con un vestido color rojo de impresionante escote y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color, sin mencionar el maquillaje y los accesorios…en conclusión se veía despampanante y Emmett no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Yo aún no me arreglaba ya que no quería dejar a los chicos solos y sin la ayuda de Alice y Rosalie soy bastante mediocre, debo decir…Pese a mis 23 años de edad el maquillaje no es lo mío.

-El encargado del hotel, nos pidió disculpas por lo sucedido, mencionó que con la gran cantidad de huéspedes algo debió suceder así que nos dio la pieza del frente a nosotros-dijo Jasper

-Además de trato especial- agregó Alice dando saltitos

-Bueno chicos…-dije- lo he pasado muy bien, pero creo que si no les molesta, es hora de arreglarme. No voy a ir a cenar en estas fachas-aclaré

-Claro...nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo Edward rápidamente.

-¡Nos vemos Bella!-gritó Emmett desde la puerta

-¡Nos vemos grandulón!-contesté, lo escuché soltar una carcajada y Rosalie bufó.

~~~~~~ · Edward· ~~~~~~

-Bella si que esta buena- le susurré a Emmett mientras salíamos del "departamento de las chicas"

- Si es guapa, pero la rubia es hermosa… sádica pero hermosa –gruñó

-Ahora par de inútiles - habló Jasper tras nosotros- es mejor que nos apresuremos, nos vamos de juerga

-¿Dejas a Alice?-dramatizó Emmett

-Quedamos mañana para almorzar-sonrió-hoy tenían noche de chicas

-¿Y a donde vamos?-pregunté

-Tenia pensado que fuéramos a una discoteca que hay aquí cerca-se encogió de hombros

-Por mi bien ¡A mover el esqueleto!- gritó Emmett, se puso a hacer movimientos pélvicos bastante graciosos, escuché un resoplido tras de mí, me di la vuelta y vi a Rosalie, cuando me vio bufó y dio un portazo, sonreí

-Esa si que es fiera…-murmuré

-Ni que lo digas- contestó Emmett sobándose la mandíbula- si que sabe dar derechazos...es salvaje…por eso me gusta – susurró antes de entrar a su habitación

Media hora después estábamos sentados en un taxi rumbo a la dichosa discoteca

El lugar era enorme…en el escenario dos chicas bailaban en lo que parecían unos cuadrados gigantes

Emmett silbó y se encaminó a la barra, lo seguí, Jasper iba pisándonos los talones. Nos sentamos en la barra y ordenamos tres cervezas…primero se comienza con lo suave

Media hora más tarde estábamos ya un poquitín borrachos y sentados en una mesa que la amable camarera nos escogió

-¡Hey! ¿Podemos sentarnos?- preguntó un voz suave, Jasper levantó la mirada rápidamente y sonrió

-Claro que si- dijo mi amigo. Levanté la mirada y ahí estaba Alice, Bella envuelta en un despampanante vestido blanco y sonrojada, y un poco más atrás Rosalie con una mueca de disgusto en la cara. Se sentaron frente a nosotros.

-¿Bailas Alice?- Jasper estaba de pie frente a ella, Alice sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, juntos se perdieron entre la gente.

-Permiso, yo me voy- dijo Rosalie mientras tomaba todo el contenido de su copa de un sorbo.

-Yo también- dijo Emmett mientras me cerraba un ojo

-Te ves hermosa- comenté mientras miraba a Bella de pies a cabeza, llevaba un vestido blanco pegado al cuerpo, amarrado tras el cuello y bastante corto, con unos zapatos altos también blancos, el cabello suelto en ondas perfectas y solo un poco de maquillaje, se veía hermosa

-Gracias- me contestó un poco sonrojada- no acostumbro a andar así-se sonrojó

-¿Por que no?

- Por que no va conmigo, para mi, mientras más cómodo mejor

~~~~~~ · Rosalie · ~~~~~~

¡Que buena persona soy! Se notaba a leguas que el dichoso Edward quería un momento a solas con Bella así que como soy una muy buena amiga los deje a solas, pero el idiota y sexy Emmett no encontró nada mejor que seguirme.

-¿Se puede saber cual es tu problema?- preguntó lo miré con una ceja alzada- Caramba mujer, se nota a leguas que te disgusta mi presencia

-Pues para serte sincera no me molesta, es simplemente que te odio- Soltó una estridente carcajada mientras ambos nos sentábamos en la barra

-¿Y por que?- me sonrió de medio lado, pude ver que en sus mejillas se formaban un par de adorables hoyuelos

-Pues por que…por que-Siendo sincera ni yo se por que "digo" odiarlo

-Lo sabia- rió- no tienes argumento valido

-¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡Me llamaste loca!- juro que lo vi rodar los ojos divertido

-¿Y que querías que hiciera si gritabas como posesa tras mandar puñetazo tras puñetazo?- bufé exasperada, logrando que se apoyara sobre la barra totalmente ladeado a mirarme, me acomodé el cabello para intentar ocultar mi sonrojo, nunca me había sentido así de analizada y eso que me miran mucho

-aaaah- gruñí- no lo se ¿esta bien? No lo se- solté enfadada

-¿Una tregua?- preguntó, lo miré y sus ojos azules parecieron derretirme

-Tregua- Sonreí

-Eso, te vez hermosa cuando sonríes- lo miré un poco sorprendida, una camarera se acercó

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?-preguntó con una voz demasiado coqueta como para simplemente tomar un pedido y mirando solamente a Emmett

-Vamos a querer…-me miró esperando que ordenara algo

-Una cerveza- me miró sorprendido- ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que era una niñita bonita que toma solo cosmo y bebidas de "chica"?- resalté la última palabra haciendo comillas con los dedos

-Que sean dos- pidió, cuando la chica se volteó se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo a Emmett que solo sonrió, bufé y me crucé de brazos- Pues no es común ver a una chica beber cerveza

-Es que soy un fenómeno- le dije tan tranquila como si hablara del clima, soltó una carcajada

-Entonces señorita fenómeno que bebe cerveza -solo pude reír- no te importará hacer una pequeña apuesta conmigo

-Aquí tienen sus cervezas- La chica miró a Emmett y dejó un papel sobre la mesa justo al lado de la cerveza, y dejo la mía frente a mi sin siquiera mirarme

-Gracias guapa- le contestó Emmett mientras le sonreía

-Si gracias- dije bruscamente mientras la miraba fijamente haciéndole una "invitación" a dejarnos solos- dije que gracias- la chica no se movió- Que ya puedes irte bonita- le dije bruscamente mientras le daba un empujoncito

-Vaya carácter- me fulminó con la mirada

-Si, que carácter ¿no?- la miré y le hice un gesto nada educado con la mano

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó divertido- ¿Estás celosa?- pestañeo rápidamente haciéndome reír

-Ya quisieras…-destapé la cerveza y le di un gran sorbo- estabas hablándome sobre una apuesta – le recordé, mientras veía como giraba el papel que la chica le había dado entre sus dedos, lo tomé y desdoblé, un número telefónico y el nombre de la chica, Roxana, vaya mujerzuela, fruncí el ceño y por un impulso que no puedo explicar hice el papelito picadillos enfadada, Emmett me miró divertido y sorprendido, me crucé de brazos.

-Vas a arrugarte pronto si no dejas de fruncir el ceño- Lo miré con una ceja alzada-Bueno la apuesta…Te aseguro que en dos horas consigo más números telefónicos que tú- ¿Así que eso creía? Solté una carcajada

-Estas hablando con Rosalie Hale cariño- dije con suficiencia- trato hecho- nos dimos la mano

-En dos horas aquí

-Bien, ¿Qué apostamos?

-¿20 Dólares?

-Que sean 40- pedí, estoy segura de ganar

-Hecho- ¿Así que muy seguro de si mismo no? Vamos a ver que pasa

~~~~~~ · Bella · ~~~~~~

Dos horas y tres botellas de whisky después Edward ¿O se llamaba Edgard? Ya ni lo recuerdo, bueno Eduardo y yo aún estábamos sentados en la misma mesa hablando tonterías

-Entonces mi jefe me echó- soltó una carcajada y yo lo seguí, ambos nos reíamos tan fuerte que la gente a nuestro alrededor volteaba la cabeza para mirarnos y eso que la música estaba más que fuerte

-Pues a mí mi prometido me botó en una fiesta sorpresa que organicé para el mientras todos nuestros amigos estaban escondidos en la sala- me reí estrepitosamente, y Edward me siguió

-Puesss sabes Elizabeth- ¿Elizabeth? Solté una carcajada aún más fuerte, Ermes si que sonaba divertido- Tu errres la más preciosssa hoja de primavera- se rió

-El dicho no ess asssí mi querrido Esteban

-Soy Edward preciosa- me reí ¡Que chico más divertido!

-Y yo soy Bella- le repetí, sentía la lengua traposa

-¿Sabes? Me casaría contigo Bella Bella- me miró mientras se llevaba un vaso de whisky a la boca…

-Serias un buen marido Edward- me costó decir su nombre

~~~~~~ · Alice · ~~~~~~

Jasper definitivamente era perfecto, ambos encajábamos a la perfección, llevábamos más de una hora simplemente bailando, "Low" taladraba mis oídos, la atmósfera era tan sensual, Jasper y yo bailando pegados, nuestras caderas rozándose con cada movimiento, no supe como ni porqué me encontré absolutamente perdida en los ojos de ese chico.

-Eres hermosa- me susurró en el oído, agaché la mirada sonrojada, me volteé bailando de espaldas a él, sus manos firmemente en mi cintura, cuando la canción terminó lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastré a la barra, vi a Rosalie reír con un tipo fornido, mi amiga no perdía el tiempo, sonrió triunfante cuando el hombre le dio un papel, seguramente su número telefónico, con un guiño se alejó de el, pobre hombre…Rosalie no iba a volver, sonreí para mis adentros.

-Un cosmos por favor- pedí a la chica de la barra

-Y una cerveza – agregó- no se por que me gustas tanto Alice- me dijo apesumbrado, me giré y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, había dicho lo que yo tanto quería oír

-Tu también me gustas Jasper- agaché la mirada sonrojada, al no escuchar una respuesta de su parte levanté la mirada, sonreía, pero había algo mucho más profundo en sus ojos, había miedo, ilusión, esperanza, desconfianza, todo mezclado en esos hermosos ojos azules…

-Aquí está lo que pidieron- la joven dejó ante nosotros lo que habíamos pedido, me llevé la copa a la boca, la joven había alivianado el ambiente.

-Nunca he probado el cosmos-comentó Jasper casual mientras me miraba beber

-¿Quieres?-le pregunté mientras le acercaba la copa, negó con la cabeza, tomó la copa de entre mis manos y la dejó en la barra, puso un dedo bajo mi barbilla y me acercó a él, mi corazón latía fuertemente contra mi pecho, se acercó, estábamos a unos centímetros de distancia, podía sentir su aliento mezclarse con el mió, cerré los ojos rindiéndome ante el, y por fin posó sus labios sobre los míos, el simple roce de sus labios lanzó olas de electricidad por mi cuerpo, las mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago sin control, pasé mis manos tras su cuello para acercarlo mas a mi, entreabrí los labios extasiada por lo que ese simple contacto lograba provocar en mi cuerpo, entonces Jasper atrapó mi labio inferior con los suyos succionando suavemente, suspiré y lentamente nos separamos

-Delicioso- comentó relamiéndose los labios

-Delicioso se queda cortó- el sonrojo no abandonaba mis mejillas, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que un hombre me hizo sentir de esa manera. Sonrió y tomo un sorbo de cerveza

-Tal vez te gustaría probar la cerveza- sugirió picaramente, su sonrisa delataba sus intenciones

-Lo lamento pero ya la he probado antes- le seguí el juego de manera coqueta

-Pero de seguro no esta- señalo la botella- creo que agregaron un nuevo ingrediente, esta deliciosa

-Entonces hay que ver- me acerqué y anulé la distancia entre nosotros-Debo saber para poder opinar- sonreí sobre sus labios y lo besé

~~~~~~ · Rosalie · ~~~~~~

-99, 100,101 y 102- anunció Emmett con una sonrisa triunfal, tubo más suerte de lo que creí pero a mí definitivamente no me había ido nada de mal- tu turno de contar- señaló, empecé a sacar papelitos, revisé mi pequeña cartera de mano, saqué los papeles que había depositado ahí, me saqué los zapatos y arrojé sobre la mesa los que había ocultado ahí, Emmett me miraba divertido, Edward y Bella ya no estaban en la mesa así que estábamos solos, saqué el otro zapato y vacié algunos más que tenía ahí, luego bajo la atenta mirada de Emmett subí un poco mi falda y saqué algunos que tenía escondidos en el ligero, y finalmente introduje una mano en mi escote sacando un pequeño puñado de ahí.

-¿Falta algún escondite?- Preguntó divertido mientras me miraba el pelo, negué con la cabeza mientras reía

-A falta de bolsillos…- me encogí de hombros y empecé a contar, un momento después ya estaba nerviosa los papeles se acababan y tenia prácticamente lo mismo que Emmett- 100, 101,102 y 103… ¡Si! Gané- le sonreí burlona

-Admito mi derrota- rió también-espera un momento rubia, si contamos el que me dio Roxy-sonrió-tengo 103 ¡Si! Es un empate

-Eso es trampa- gruñí, Emmett no era tan idiota después de todo

-Claro que no, no hubo especificaciones así que estamos empatados-sonrió burlón

-Acepto el empate…-solté un suspiro exagerado y le di la mano-bueno…¿se te apetece un trago? Yo invito

~~~~~~ · Bella · ~~~~~~

Edward y yo habíamos estado bebiendo… nos encontramos a Alice y Jasper enrollándose en la barra por lo que nos pusimos a deambular por el lugar y después de lo que seria una media hora de risas y confesiones estúpidas regresamos a la mesa nada más ni nada menos que para encontrarnos a Rosalie y Emmett riéndose y muertos de borrachos.

-Míralos pequeña Bella, igual de borrachos que nosotros -rió Edward mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá al lado de Emmett

-¡Eddie!- Emmett lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y le plantó un besote en la mejilla, los cuatros nos reímos tal vez más escandalosamente de lo debido

-¡No me digas Eddie!-bramó- yo soy un chico fuerte – frunció el ceño y de un momento a otro estaba haciendo lagartijas en el suelo, las risitas estúpidas comenzaron de nuevo

Lo que serían dos horas después lloraba sobre la mesa contándole mi vida a Edward y Emmett, Rosalie se dedicaba a asentir con la cabeza sonreír o hacer una que otra acotación ("Jacob es un idiota", "demasiado estirado no me sorprendería saber que se tragó un palo") Alice y Jasper se habían ido ya hace rato solo Dios sabe a hacer que.

-Entonces…-hipé- soy una mustia amargada y sin personalidad que vive para trabajar, odia a su jefe y fue abandonada por su prometido…Soy un desastre- hipé entre las lágrimas, los chicos me miraron dispuestos a subirme el ánimo, de un de repente Edward tomó mi mano

-Vámonos de aquí- comenzó a arrastrarme fuera del local con Emmett y Rose pisándonos los talones, al sentir el aire fresco en la cara sentí como todo el alcohol ingerido se me iba a la cabeza, lo último que recuerdo es a Edward y yo tomados de la mano frente a un Elvis bastante bueno con un librito entre las manos parado en lo que parecía ¿Un altar?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_bueno para los que no entiendan el por que Elvis aparece, en el próximo capitulo les quedara más claro xD_

_intenté hacer este capitulo más diverso, espero que fuera de su agrado..._

_nuevamente hay un pequeño homenaje a mi gran amigo Way..xD es que lo que hace la borrachera...jajajaj Jubitza (espero haber escrito bien tu nombre xD) se que alguna vez en la vida vas a leer esto xD espero que te guste la historia. _

_Sariih! se que tarde o temprano terminarás leyendo esta historia xD espero que te guste...hemos leido tantas historias buenas que este humilde fic al lado de esos queda como una alpargata...pero espero que te guste ...esta hecho con todo mi cariño...y si te fijas bien en la personalidad de estos personajes hay muchos rasgos que puedes reconocer como tuyos... _

_"Los Adoro!" _

_Y muchisimas gracias a todos ustedes por sus comentarios y las alertas que e sumado para esta historia...de verdad que son poquitos pero estoy más que feliz y satisfecha... _

_Muchas gracias por alegrarme el día: _

**_Yasmin-cullen_**

**silves**

**eviita cullen **

**candy1928 **

**audreybaldacci **

**vanezhittacullen2 **

se los agradesco con todo mi corazón! =)

ahora es mi momento de rogar jajaj...por favor un review para esta pobre desgraciada! espero con ansias ya sean flores o tomatasos xD

cualquier sugerencia no duden en decirlo...

_**Arih**_

_"El Amor sin admiración solo es amistad"_

_~ George Sand~_


End file.
